Save Me
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are captured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When they finally get back to their lives everything has changed. Minor HBP spoilers.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Harry Potter woke up in a dark, cold cell. His head was killing him and he had no idea where he was. Then he heard a huge bang from above him . People were yelling and he could hear foot steps coming towards him. The door next to his cell was thrown open. Severus Snape walked through the door.

"So the Potter brat has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Harry stood up and threw himself at the bars of the cell. "I will kill you Snape. I swear I will kill you for what you did to Dumbledore." Harry was turning red with anger. Snape smiled. "You do not know what you are talking about Potter." Potter looked at him with so much hate in his eyes. "I saw what you did don't try to deny. You killed him." For the first time Harry's words seemed to affect Snape.

Snape sank it the chair in front on Harry's cell and put his head in his heads. When he finally looked up his smirk was gone. "Potter do you really think I will kill the man who helped save my life?" Harry started to laugh. "Of course I do you are an evil..." Snape stood up. "Shut up Potter don't speak of me like that." Harry walked over to the bed in the corner of his tiny cell, he laid down on it. "What do you want Snape?" Snape sat back down. "I want to help you Potter." Harry laughed. "You help me, yeah right." "I would not be doing it for you I would be doing it for Dumbledore." Snape said sadly. Harry looked at him in confusion. "You want to help me for Dumbledore. YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE. You don't even have the right to speak his name. You betrayed Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix and all the people that believed in you. I don't want your help I can do this myself." Snape stood up and started to walk out the door. He was at the door when he turned around. "Have it your way Potter."

Once Snape was gone Harry Walked over to the front of the cage and grabbed the bars in front of him to keep himself from falling. It made no sense. Why would Snape want to help him? He meant nothing to Snape and Snape hated him because he was the son of James Potter. Harry stood there for hours just trying to think of a reason for Snape to help him. The only two things Harry could think of were the debt that Snape owed to his father and maybe just maybe Snape did care about Dumbledore. The second choice was outrageous and Harry refused to even consider it, the first choice made more sense to Harry so he chose to go with that.

Early the morning the next day Snape came with food for Harry's breakfast. "Have you change your mind Potter?" he said grumpily. "No, I am not going to be in debt to you." Harry said. "Potter don't you see, I am in debt to you." He said looking upset. Harry looked at him. "You are not in debt to me you are in debt to my father." Anger flashed through Snape's eyes. "But he is dead so now I am in debt to you, even though you are an insufferable brat. I have to help you Potter. Live with it." Harry looked at him. "I would rather die." Snape stormed from the room after that slamming the door behind him with amazing force.

After that the Death Eaters did no bother to feed Harry. They ignored him all together, until one day they came. It was about a week after Snape had been there and Harry had just started to wonder if they had forgotten he was there. Then all of the sudden they walked in and opened his cell. They were all wearing masks so Harry could not see their faces. They walked up to him and they roughly pulled him up. They dragged him out of his cell and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the topped Harry found himself being pulled into a huge room. The floor was covered in a rich green carpet and the walls were painted a deeper forest green. In the middle of the room there was a huge chair, its back was facing Harry but he could tell someone was sitting in it. In that moment he did not want the chair to turn around because he was sure Voldemort was on the other side of it.

The chair did turn slowly. Voldemort was sitting in it with his hands gripping the sides of the chair. He look strangely relaxed. "Harry, it is so good to see you. I was starting to wonder if we would ever see each other again. Now that you are here I believe we have some business to discuss." Harry struggled to get free of the Death Eater. When he couldn't he looked up at Voldemort and said. "I would rather die than discuss anything with you." Voldemort laughed a cold heartless laugh. "I could kill you but then who would save Miss. Weasley." Harry looked at Voldemort. He then whispered. "You have her don't you." Voldemort smiled. "Yes I do. When Mr. Malfoy told me of your relationship I was in shock. Then I saw how it could help me. Do you wish to see her Harry?" Harry nodded slowly. The truth is he was scared of what Voldemort might have done to Ginny.

Then the Death Eaters brought her out. She was covered in cuts and

bruises. It looked like no one had bothered to feed her in weeks and she was covered in mud and slime. When she saw Harry she smiled. "Hi, Harry I missed you." She said with a smile on her face. Harry smiled he wondered how she could smile in the awful place they were in. She probably had been there for weeks but she was still smiling. Voldemort walked up to Ginny. He grabbed her by the wrists and he threw her onto the floor. He pulled out his wand and he pointed it right at her heart.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "So Harry will you reconsider now? Or will I have to kill your pretty little girl friend." Harry was pale. "What do you want?" He asked. Voldemort smiled. "We will discuss that later. Now you and your girl friend can go back to your cell and talk." At this the Death Eaters pick up Harry and Ginny and dragged them back to Harry's cell. Then they were thrown in and the door was locked behind them.

Once they were alone Ginny got up and ran to Harry. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so so much." she whispered. When she let go. She moved to his bed and sat down. "When we discovered you were missing we were so worried. My Mom was having a fit and I needed a break from it all. I was so worried about you and I just couldn't take it. So I went for a walk and when I was out around the block they got me. They knocked me out and the next thing I know I am in a cell. I don't know how long I have been here but it is ok now because we are together." Harry smiled. "Ginny now that we are in this together we are together right." She looked at him for a minute. "You mean you want to be my boyfriend again?" Harry nodded. Ginny got off the bed she ran up to him and she kissed him. When they finally broke apart Harry could not stop smiling. They may have been in a dark cold cell but at least they were together.

They woke up the next morning to the grumpy voice of Severus Snape.

"Potter, now that Miss. Weasley is involved will you accept my help?" Harry looked at him and then he looked at Ginny. Then he nodded. Snape sighed. "Alright heres the thing. There is a huge meeting tomorrow night in which Voldemort intends to kill Miss. Weasley. He has invited vampires and werewolves to see it. He intends to make an statement to the world of magic. He is going to show them that the great Harry Potter is nothing but a weak child. So if there is any chance of you escaping you are going to have to do it tonight." Harry looked determined. "How are we going to escape?"

Snape look around to make sure no one was watching them. Then he took a set of keys out. He unlocked the cell. "There is a back door out behind the cell. It leads into a yard. No one is here right now accept for me so you should be alright but be careful. There is a forest on the left side of the house go in there. You have to run though. Once the Death Eaters come back it won't take them long to notice that you are missing." Harry and Ginny moved toward the door.

They were just about to leave when Harry turned around. "What are you going to do Snape?" He asked. "I am going to have to leave by myself now because once they find out that you are missing I am going to be the first person they go to with questions. I know that I won't be able to answer those question. So I have to go so I don't get myself killed." Harry was silent for a minute and then he said. "You can just come with us because after all you did help us get us out of this place." Snape shook his head. "If I go with you the Order will kill me because of what I did to Albus." Harry knew that Snape was right. "Thank you professor." Harry said with a friendly smile. Then with that him and Ginny ran out of house and into the yard.

Snape listened by the door for a few minutes to make sure that the Death Eaters did not come back to soon. Then he left by himself to go and in his own way help Dumbledore again. Who knows maybe Potter would destroy Voldemort but for now it was in the middle of the war and Snape was stuck without a master to follow.

In the woods Harry and Ginny were running as fast as they could. They had no idea where they were going all they knew was they had to get there fast because they had no clue where the Death Eaters were. That was a very bad thing because if they got caught running away Ginny would die and Harry would to. After about an hour worth of running they had to stop. "Where do you think we are?" Ginny asked. Harry looked around. "I have no idea." He said. All of the sudden Ginny started laughing. Harry looked at her. Ginny smiled at the shocked look on his face. "This place reminds me of the Forbidden Forrest and it would be funny if that whole time we were that close to home." She said. Harry still looked confused. "How would that be funny?" He asked. "I don't really know it just would, but Harry I really think this place might be the Forbidden Forrest I mean look around." Harry did look around and he was shocked to she that she was right. He had been in the forest a lot when he was with Hagrid for detentions and things like. So he knew the forest and this reminded him of it.

Then they heard a noise behind them. They thought it might have been Death Eaters but when they turned around they saw Mr. Weasley's old car. It drove right up to them and opened it's doors. Harry and Ginny got in. The car seemed to know where it was going and after just a short time they reached the castle. Howarts looked so wonderful to Harry and Ginny after all the things they had been through. The car threw them out at the front steps. Then Harry and Ginny ran to the front doors. They heard voices in the Great Hall. So they walked up and opened the doors. Ginny walked in first, Harry was out in the Hall tying his shoe when he heard Ginny scream. Harry ran in to find Albus Dumbledore sitting at the Head table having a meeting with the Order of Phoenix. When Dumbledore saw Harry he stood up and walked towards him.

Harry was just standing there with his hands at his sides. He was in shock. Dumbledore walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Harry my friend I have missed you." Harry looked at him for a minute and then he said. "How?" Dumbledore smiled. "To tell you the truth I really do not know. All I know is that one minute I was dead and the next I was alive again. When I came back to Hogwarts and discovered you were missing I totally blamed myself but now we are both back and we can use that to our advantaged." Dumbledore led Ginny and Harry up to the head table where they sat down and began to discuss what happened at the Death Eater's headquarters with the Order of Phoenix. When they were done talking Ginny began looking for her parents. When she could not find them she looked up at Dumbledore. "Where are my parents?" She asked him. "They are looking for you Ginny and Harry. They have been searching for you since I got back." Ginny stood up. She looked at Harry and she said. "We have to find them and tell them we are alright." Harry nodded. They both said their good byes to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order and they left to find Ginny's family.

Dumbledore let the use his fireplace so that they could floo to the Weasley's house. When they got there all the could hear was Molly Weasley crying about how her baby girl was missing. When Ginny heard this she stood up and she ran to her mother. When Molly Weasley saw Ginny she got up out of her seat and she ran to her daughter. "Are you alright?" she ask Ginny nodded. Harry had started to pick himself up when he heard someone scream his name. He turned around to find Molly Weasley running at him. She gave him a quick hug and then walked away mumbling something about fixing them the best dinner they ever had.

Ginny's father sat them both down and asked them a bunch of questions. Then they heard a loud bang Fred and George walked in they were laughing and singing and have fun. They hugged both Harry and Ginny and told them that they were glad they were ok. Then Ron and Hermione walked through the door. They ran to them and for a long while they sat down and talked about what happened with the Death Eaters. Then they went to bed not knowing that when they woke up the world would be a completely different place.


End file.
